


Where You Belong

by deliadeetz



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Meet-Cute, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliadeetz/pseuds/deliadeetz
Summary: Two sisters with powers. After Hydra finds them, can the Avengers get to them before Hydra?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. As You Are

1

When pictures of New York City are featured in travel guides and internet searches, they are almost always the picturesque look of fall or early spring. Crisp, jewel-tone leaves crunching underfoot or fresh greenery peeking out from quaint little hills and inviting everyone to come and see the beauty of New York’s parks and spaces. In the prime seasons, there really is no where like New York, with its wide-eyed tourists and busy locals commuting and pushing about. In the middle of 100-degree weather in July, the greatest city in the world can be...stifling.

Steve Rogers pondered these thoughts as he jogged along in the heat. Why did he choose this time to jog? He was an early riser -- the Army and his mother had conditioned him to get up with the sun, getting things done, the early bird gets the worm, etc. He loved the morning jog -- people were scarce, making the park empty and peaceful, just a few other joggers and dog walkers. For once, New York was calm. There were no bad guys, no distractions, no distress signals. He could run and clear his mind for the day’s commotions. 

The park might not be the best place to rehearse, but it was close to the theater, and deserted. A bit creepy, but she could take care of herself if needed. Running lines always soothed her nerves before an audition. Keira Olsen pulled out her script and smoothed down her black wrap dress, already regretting the choice in the weather. It was sensible for work, but not so much in the already hot day. Trying to ignore her discomfort and focus on the breeze in the Brooklyn air, she started instead to sing, quietly:

‘Moon River...wider than a mile, I’m crossing you in style, someday….’

She continued to sing, as quietly as possible, until her voice started to warm. It felt wonderful to sing with abandon, in this lovely park, with no one to tell her to keep it down, no worries about her powers going out of control or being revealed. 

‘ Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker, Wherever you're goin', I'm goin' your way…’

The large blonde man’s ears perked up at the sound. People sang all the time in the city, often publicly. The Avengers compound was sound-proofed, so he missed a lot of the random noises of New York. Super soldier hearing was better than normal, and it was impossible to tune out the random singing voice pulling through the chirping birds and breezes. He stopped to listen; she was good. Very, very good. He listened for a moment, until her tone changed completely.

“Please, don’t hurt me. I can give you whatever you want...No! No!” she cried.

He darted towards the sound. He had never been able to allow someone to be hurt, and starting now was not an option. 

Keira was crouched on the ground, caught in the moment of her speech, when the large blonde man burst through the bushes. She jerked quickly from her squatting position, and wound up falling square on her rear. She looked up, his handsome face blocking the sun. 

Fuck, this is it, she thought. He’s a creep and he’s going to rape/rob/kill me. He didn’t advance, just looked around worriedly, assessing the situation. She scrambled to her feet clumsily, her hands pulling down on her skirt. His blue eyes raked up and down her tiny, slender form, taking in her long blonde hair and blue eyes.

“What do you want?” Keira asked. She readied to defend herself. He was almost a foot taller than her and solidly built, but she was ready to fight and use her powers if necessary. 

“I…” Steve stuttered. “I heard a woman...singing...and then being attacked by someone?” 

“Oh...oooh!” Now it was Keira’s turn to stutter and blush. “I was...rehearsing? A murder scene?”

“You’re an actress?” His face relaxed and his lips quirked into a small smile.

She grinned shyly. “I’m trying to be. I have an audition after work. It’s an off-Broadway thing. It’s a murder mystery and I’m auditioning for the victim.” Keira realized that she was babbling at this very attractive man.

“You sing very well. I heard it going by.” His smile broadened, taking her in. She really was quite beautiful. “And I thought you were in trouble...so I...stopped.”

“That’s really, really decent of you. I don’t think anyone has ever tried to help me in this city.” Keira smiled and shook her head. “Not even when I was actually being mugged.”

“Good ol’ New York.” He put his hands on his hips. He couldn’t stop smiling at her. Did she think he was a creep?

“Yeah, I guess. It’s safer than the last place we lived.” She couldn’t help but check him out. He was built -- she eyed his broad shoulders and pecs bulging through his thin t-shirt. His eyes were a lovely sapphire blue, and their expression was concern and kindness. He almost looked angelic with his soft blond hair and gentle grin. No, this guy was no New York creep. 

“Where was that?” She really was beautiful, he thought. Her body was petite and curvy, with a perfect hourglass of full breasts and hips. He shook his head to clear it. He definitely should not be checking out her chest. Her voice was like velvet. He wanted to keep asking her questions just to listen to that melodious voice. 

“Baltimore. Terrible food, too.” She laughed. “Oh, I’m Keira, by the way.” She put out her hand. 

“Steve.” He took her hand, enveloping it in his large one. “Not a fan of Baltimore either. What brought you here?”

“Crazy life stuff. Long story.” She shrugged. No sense in telling the attractive stranger all of her problems. 

A church bell sounded in the the distance, ringing seven long bleats. At the last gong, Keira snapped to attention, her eyes going to her phone in her hand. She gasped, her eyes going wide. “Oh my god, I don’t believe it, it’s 7 o’clock!” She began to run in the opposite direction. “I’m late for work!” 

And just like that, she had disappeared. Should have gotten her number, he thought. Maybe he would run in Brooklyn more often. The compound was miles away in Manhattan, but a run through his old neighborhood had sounded good. It had been more than good. 

2

Keira rushed towards the library doors. Damn these early opening hours. Keira threw her purse into the locking drawer and shot her ID over her neck as Mrs. Stimmler stood at the reference desk, her eyes firmly on her watch. 

“I’m sorry, I..terrible traffic on the train this morning…” Keira stuttered. 

“Ms. Olson, the library must be open and ready for the patrons at opening time. I expect better.”

“It won’t happen again.” Keira answered. “And just a reminder that I’m leaving early today…” 

“Yes, some of us keep our schedules accordingly.” Mrs. Stimmler sniffed. “Now, the dropbox is full. I expect those volumes sorted and shelved in the next hour.”

Keira moved quickly, humming happily that she only got a mild chewing out for her lateness. People loved her humming. It was her special gift, singing, talking, humming. She could influence people with her voice. Even without intention, she could calm people, make them happier by singing or humming. Maybe she should have been a politician instead of a librarian. 

Auditioning had been the main reason why they had moved to New York six months earlier. That, and the cramped feeling that her sister, Jenna, always got after living somewhere too long. It had been 15 years since the day that they had lost their parents in a massive car accident. 18 cars, 3 semis, 1 bus. 102 people dead, and Jenna and Keira had been the only survivors. Their parents were in the front seats. Keira remembered her mother singing along with the radio to an old Smiths song. Their father laughed and told her to let Keira do the singing. Keira had looked up from her book at the mention of her name, and saw the cars slamming into the windshield.

She woke up two days later in a hospital bed, with Jenna in the bed next to hers. Jenna’s red curls floated about her tiny 8-year-old face, drenched in tears. “Keira, Mom and Dad are gone,” she moaned. “That truck…”

Keira knew. She had known when she was out cold. She should be dead, too. “You saved us.” She said it simply, and Jenna nodded. 

“I couldn’t save them.” Jenna moaned, full crying now. “I tried…My powers...”

“It’s not your fault, Jenna.” Keira said simply, her own grief overcoming her. She couldn’t cry, not now. The fear overwhelmed her. What would they do without their parents? 

3

Keira shook her head to clear the memories of 15 years ago. She chided herself, needing to mentally prepare herself for her callback audition. She glanced at the stage where another hopeful belted out a song from the play, the accompanist struggling to keep up with the man’s charging tempo. His voice cracked, and she looked at the director making a note. 

“Keira?” He looked at her as the auditioning man left the stage, disappointed.

“That’s me, yes.” 

“Let’s go then.” He said brusquely.

She started the song, transfixing the director and his assistant. Tempted to use her powers, Keira refrained. SHe needed to get this on her own steam. Using her powers felt like cheating. She started the second verse when the director shook his head, snapping out of the trance he was in. The assistant jumped in.

“What’s your availability? We start rehearsals next week.” 

“I’m...in? I’m available whenever you need me.” Certainly she could wrangle her library schedule to suit the rehearsals. “Um...what part?” 

“Jenna, the waitress.”

Of course.

Thirty minutes later Keira met up with Jenna for a celebratory drink at Trellis, their favorite Brooklyn bar. 

“I knew it. I just knew that you would get this one! And her name is Jenna! And she’s a waitress! You’re playing me!” Jenna smiled and took a sip of her beer. 

Jenna worked nights as a waitress in a Times Square diner. The pay was shockingly good, and for the most part, she didn’t have to take any shit. It made for some interesting experiences, of course, and it was wearing on her soul, putting up with drunk and rude people. 

“I’ll have to take leave from the library. This rehearsal schedule is crazy!”

Jenna looked at her watch, running her hands through her red curls. “What is it? You gotta work tonight?” Keira asked. 

Nope. But it’s the third Thursday of the month. I think the fates are telling us something.” Jenna smirked.

“Brit Pop karaoke at Lemmings?” Keira cocked her eye conspiratorially.

“Only way to celebrate something like this.” Jenna sipped her sidecar cocktail and smiled, her teal eyes dancing. 

“You love me so much, sis.” 

4

Brit Pop karaoke night was exactly what it sounded like. Classic New Wave and British artists songs being ruined by amateur, often intoxicated, singers. Keira and Jenna tried to go every month, with Keira always making a splash with her voice. 

“I’m going first. Because I don’t want to follow you.” Jenna grabbed one of the slips of paper and put their names in. 

The bar was packed already. Jenna’s name was soon called, and she took the stage to belt out “Parklife” by Blur, dancing and having a ball on the small stage. The crowd loved her energy, her red curls bouncing to the beat. 

Keira was up next, and belted out “Cities of Dust” by Siouxsie and the Banshees. If everyone was singing along to Jenna’s song, the crowd was entranced by Keira’s voice. She hit every note perfectly, but more than that, her voice was enticing. Everyone began to feel that they were in the presence of the Pompeii, with lava flowing and agony. 

When Keira hung up the mic, there was silence, then a cacophony of applause. Everyone returned from their reveries to the darkened bar. A few people wiped tears from their eyes, and several noses were blown after swearing that they could smell volcanic ash. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Blinding Lights

Keira and Jenna sang a few more songs each, enjoying the crowd and the listening to some truly bad Smiths renditions by some of the bar regulars. 

“How much longer do you want to stay?” Jenna tipped her beer bottle towards her mouth and took a sip.

“We can leave now. I’m pretty over this.” Keira looked at her empty glass. “I’ll go cash out with the bar. Drink up.” 

Keira leaned over the bar, propping her body on her stomach to get the bartender’s attention. “Hey Derek, can we close out?” She noted his eyes on the TV screen above the bar. Another fucking attack from another fucking super terrorist group. Looked like the Avengers were taking care of things. Keira noted the red, white, and blue uniform of Captain America flash by on the screen, as he threw his shield into the air, knocking down the line of bad guys and going in for more. 

Keira remembered her Auntie Dawn taking them to the Smithsonian to see the exhibit on Captain America. His amazing story, how he had been frozen and then returned. Auntie Dawn had taken care of them after their parents died. Baltimore was her home, where she had grown up with their mother. After what had happened to their parents outside of London, with the car accident and everything, she said she just felt safer keeping them in Baltimore where she knew every corner, and where no one cared what you were doing. 

The bartender pulled his eyes from the TV and came to take care of Keira’s tab. He turned his back to her, facing the register. Keira met her own eyes in the bar mirror, tired, the blue still bright. She held out her credit card towards the bartender, her eyes looking past him to look at Jenna in the mirror, politely refusing a man offering to buy her just one more drink. 

“We’re leaving now.” Keira grabbed her sister’s arm and steered her to the door. 

They walked rapidly towards the direction of the subway, their heels clicking gently on the sidewalk. An odd scent was in the air, one that both recognized as magic. They stopped, their awareness on alert. 

The man that was hitting on Jenna at the bar walked from around a corner. Jenna took a drag from her cigarette. “You forget something dude?” She took the bull by the horns. Both girls knew damn well he was looking for trouble.

“You forgot to give me your number, pretty girl.” The man said simply, coming closer. “Sisters, eh? I could go for some sister action.”

“Never, ever heard that one before.” Keira rolled her eyes.

“Really?” The man pulled a gun from his coat, or some sort of gun-like weapon. It looked far more sophisticated than any weapon they had seen. 

The streets went black, a power outage. Perfect. They had to act fast to get the gun away from Crazy Guy before he got them all in a bad way. 

“Look guy, I don’t know what your scene is, but why don’t you just let my sister go, and maybe we can work something out.” Keira heard herself saying.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Jenna muttered, her stance widening to show no fear. 

People were suddenly everywhere. Pouring out of the bars because of the power outage. Loud, drunk, obnoxious. But safe. And Crazy Guy seemed to have disappeared into the crowds. The sisters stood still, allowing the bumping, confused bodies to surge around them. Jenna folded her cigarette butt into her palm, desperate to find a trash can for the nasty thing. She really needed to quit those disgusting things. They tried to move forward, but in the darkness, it seemed that the clubbers were crowding around them more than necessary. Several times, they tried to move, only to be harshly knocked backwards by the roving bodies. 

“What the fuck?” Keira muttered, tugging Jenna to follow her. “Where did all of these people come from?”

The crowd seemed to close in more, and as the lights started to come back on, it was clear why. Surrounding the crowds of hipsters were 50 or more Crazy Guy with guns.  
“Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit.” Jenna was full-on panicking now.

The guns raised, all pointed to different targets of innocent people. Where were the Avengers? Oh, yeah, taking care of the other stuff going on. 

“We...we have to do something.” Keira heard herself say. She stepped forward, and time stopped for a moment. “We can save these people. I think.”

“I don’t think that I can…” Jenna blurted, then asserted. “I can try.” She straightened her posture, following Keira towards the assassins.

They never used their powers. Ever. Auntie had told them never to tell anyone, and to never, ever use them. Too dangerous. Could be trouble. Your mother knew better. 

But this situation -- the assassins were already picking off civilians. Demands. Looking for something. Before they could act, the assassins began shooting into the crowd with no regard. 

Before they could plan any attack, Jenna started a force field around the crowd, protecting them from most of the shooters. 

“You have to get the rest of them. There are shooters under my shield!” Jenna hollered at Keira, all of her concentration on holding the force field around the crowd. 

Keira focused on the terrified civilians surrounding them. They all needed to be calm. It was the only thing she could do -- calm everyone down. Any other song could induce more violence. It wasn’t like she could just tell the good guys to cover their ears so she could kill the bad guys, if she could kill someone. If she could just make the shooters think of something else, memories perhaps. Pleasant memories… She couldn’t think of anything better, but “I Want it That Way” by Backstreet was probably the most calming thing. She started slowly, noticing the peace starting to settle over the crowd as everyone gradually started to sing along.

It was important for Keira to concentrate on the good feelings in the song. What next? She could only sing for so long, and she could see that her sister was having trouble keeping the shield strong, with bullets raining from the assailants’ weapons. 

An assassin was just in front of her, the shield separating her from him. He smiled, aiming his weapon at her head. If Jenna’s shield were to fall, the man would shoot Keira in the head. Gathering her strength, Keira launched into “Everybody” by Backstreet Boys, hoping that he would hear her, that they all would, and that she could use her powers to get them all into a non-killing mood. 

“Keira, I’m...it’s too many people! I can’t..can’t do this much longer!” Jenna screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

“We’ve got a situation in Brooklyn, guys. Active shooters on the ground. Looks like more of our friends from downtown. Holding civilians hostage, seems like.” 

Sam Wilson glided over the crowds of people, his electronic wings buzzing with a noise that he had long made a habit to ignore. The situation on the ground looked oddly contained, the shooters almost...frozen. Backup was on the way, but he wanted to get a closer look so that they would know what they were dealing with. He sped towards the ground, his eyes stunned by the sight that greeted him.

Hydra goons -- everywhere. And civilians. Fuck. Why were they all...dancing? To BSB? 

Sam blinked a couple of times. He’d seen lots of crazy things during his time with S.H.I.E.L.D. He might need Strange and Wanda to help with this one. He flew in closer, taking in Jenna’s fading shield, and the tiny blonde singing, seeming to keep the entire crowd dancing and calm. Something was hypnotizing these people, and Sam turned on the sound-blocking tech that Tony had installed into the Falcon suit. 

The little blonde kept on, but she was clearly weary. The redhead with the force field was succumbing to the spell from the music, her body rocking, a giant smile on her face despite the distress in her eyes. This could all fall apart quickly. He landed quickly, radioing the other guys that they would need hearing protection. 

The first thing was to get rid of those Hydra brats. The cavalry arrived just as Sam’s feet touched the pavement. Bucky, Cap, and Hawkeye had started dispatching the shooters immediately, with their usual sharpness and efficiency. The redhead was toppling over, her energy entirely spent from the protective force field. If they didn’t get her out of there, she was going to get crushed under the dancing bodies. Bucky seemed to zero in on her, getting through the crowd to grab her toppling body and throwing her over his shoulder. 

Cap and Hawkeye were taking out the shooters, and most of them were gone, finally. Nat was directing the civilians, who were surprisingly not much worse for wear, all things considered. Keira stood by herself, watching the people go in the direction Nat indicated. Her brain tried to quiet itself, to process what had just happened. 

They had used their powers. In public. And the Avengers had seen. Everyone had seen. 

“You saved them. All of them. Well done.” The man with the silver arm had an unconscious Jenna slung over his shoulder, carrying her as though she was nothing. 

“What are you doing with my sister?” Keira shot out, more forcefully than intended. If this man had meant to harm Jenna, he certainly looked strong enough to have done it by now.   
“Taking her to safety.” He answered bluntly. 

“Are you okay?” Keira looked from Silver Arm and saw none other but Captain America looking down at her with a concerned expression.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's taking awhile to update, and I apologize. Lots of real-life drama.

Keira took Captain America’s hand he held towards her. She realized that she had been singing so forcefully, trying so hard to transmute joy and frivolity to all of those around her, that it had brought her to her knees. He pulled her to her feet carefully, lifting her as though she weighed nothing. 

“Are you all right, Keira?” His eyes looked concerned from beneath his familiar helmet mask.

Keira looked into those eyes, the expression familiar to her. “I’m okay. Where’s that guy taking my sister?”

He looked confused for a minute, then answered. “To Avengers headquarters. To safety. I’ll take you to them.” 

Her brain calmed, then realized the strange part of their conversation. He was still holding her hand, the leather of his uniform gloves warm and soft. “How did you know my name?” 

Embarrassment crossed his features, and she could swear that she saw a blush come over his covered face. He pulled off the helmet, his features no longer obscured. 

“We, um...we met this morning.” He grinned adorably. 

Of course. He had a beard. He must have shaved. And worn a mask. And she was...had been awake for 18 hours now. And foggy. So tired. She felt herself fall over into his strong arms. 

“I remember…” Keira mumbled. She looked up into his handsome face, smiling lopsided, her hair frazzled and mascara smeared. “I like the beard better.” 

******************

Jenna woke up to the smell of lavender, the feel of soft, clean sheets against her skin. It was no dream, and she was...somewhere. Not a one-night stand sort of strangeness. She was in some sort of infirmary. She turned onto her side, a queasy sense of deja vu coming over her as she looked over at her sister in the other bed, facing her. Keira’s breaths came regularly, her sleep peaceful. 

Last night came flooding back into Jenna’s mind. The soldiers, the guns, her shield. They had used their powers. Now everything was fucked. People knew who they were; they would be in danger, just like Auntie had said. The Avengers knew about them now, which was its own miracle given how they seemed to know everything. 

And it was all her fault. 

Her self-pity was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Jenna jerked upright, nearly falling out of the bed. The red-haired woman from last night stood at the doorway, her arms crossed. Jenna realized quickly that this was Black Widow, dressed in jeans and a skin-tight tank top with a gray cardigan instead of her signature black catsuit. 

“Why are you here?” Jenna asked. 

“You’re in Avenger Tower. I live here. I was told to be here when you woke up.”

“I’m awake. You’re here. What do you guys want?” Jenna narrowed her eyes, challenging. 

“Ms. Olson, we’re not going to hurt you. You’re safe here.” The woman eyed Jenna, then glanced at Keira’s sleeping form. 

“But we’re staying here, right?” Keira huffed, sitting up awake. “We can’t leave.” Now it was her turn to give Nat a dirty look. 

“Correct.” She answered. “You both have abilities. It’s in our interest to assess them and to make sure that you have no ill intentions. That you can control them properly. That you won’t hurt anyone.”

Jenna nodded dumbly. “We weren’t trying to hurt anyone. We were trying to save them.”

“We saw. Those people would probably be dead by the time that we arrived. You two were heroes. But you were also the cause of that scene, we believe.” Black Widow’s eyes fastened onto Keira’s widening blue eyes as she spoke. 

“We didn’t --” Keira began. 

“The shooters, our intel says they’re from a terrorist organization. Hydra. We believe that they were pursuant of you both.”

“How do you know this?” Jenna’s face clouded with emotion. Guilt, disbelief, anger.

Your names are Keira Juliet and Jenna Katherine Olson. You live at 800 East Waver Street. Brooklyn. You moved here from 86 St. Paul St in Baltimore. You’ve lived in the United States for almost 18 years. You were both born in Germany. Army brats. Your parents had abilities as well. Died in...a car crash? You lived with your maternal aunt, Dawn Simpson, until her death last year.”

“Ok, ok.” Keira sighed. “You know everything about us. Our question is how, and why, and..why?”

“We keep tabs on people with abilities, generally. Your parents…”

“They’re dead.” Jenna muttered, dejected. 

“Were highly talented mutants. Part of Hydra for awhile.” Nat finished.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long. We see a little more about Keira's powers in this chapter.

“Terrorists? Our parents? That’s simply not possible.” Keira said, shaking her head. “My dad worked for a paper company.” 

This couldn’t be real, right? This was far too much like one of those fantasy movies where the main character finds out that he’s a wizard after his parents died in a car accident. No, this woman -- Black Widow -- she had to be mistaken, right? But...it did make sense, in a way. They had known that their parents had...abilities. 

But they never used them. Ever. Their mother, especially, had this immense power, and never ever used telekinesis to grab the salt from the table to pour into a recipe. Her father never used his powers to jump start the car. One of the cardinal rules of the house was never, ever use your powers in public. Even if you think no one is watching. Try not to use them in private so that you won’t slip up.

“They left Hydra when your mother got pregnant. They had wanted out for a while, I think.” Nat crossed her arms over her chest, her eyes almost sad. 

A tall man with an eyepatch seemed to appear from nowhere. He was dressed completely in black, his lone eye somehow fixed on both women, assessing their strengths, their faults. He stood at parade rest with his arms crossed behind his back. 

“I’m sure this is a surprise for the both of you. All of our records indicate that you knew nothing of your parents’ involvement. However, a quiet life may no longer be in the cards for either of you.” Nat continued.

“Dude, this is some horse shit. You can’t keep us here.” Jenna stood and started shuffling around the room, looking for their purses and coats. “What’d you do with our stuff?” She looked around the sterile white room, her eyes searching for a coat hook or closet. 

“Easy there. Your face is starting to match your hair.” Eyepatch spoke for the first time. 

“I have to be at work soon.” Keira said lamely. “And I have rehearsals. I can’t...we can’t..we can’t just drop our lives.”

“You will Ms. Olson. Until we can find out the extent of your abilities and trust that you are not a danger, you will.” Eyepatch turned to leave. “Oh, and any funny business, Agent Romanoff has orders and the ability to terminate you.”

Nat rolled her eyes again as Fury exited. She crossed her arms again. “It’s not a prison. He’s just being a hard ass. We have clean garments for you, and we’ll move you to more permanent lodging. I’ll send agents to your apartment to gather anything that you would like.”  
“What about our jobs?” Jenna asked, her anger starting to wane.

“We’ll take care of it. Tony Stark is very, very connected in this city. For the next few days, you have had a severe family crisis, and your employers understand that you need to take time away from work.” Nat finished, and gestured for them to follow her.

The next few hours involved the best showers of their lives (such good pressure), taking tags off of brand new sweaters and jeans that were somehow perfectly sized, and the most expensive underwear either of them had ever owned. 

Soon they were taken to separate rooms. A man introduced himself to Keira as Bruce Banner, and kept apologizing for all of the trouble. Jenna was to go with yet another red-haired woman called Wanda. Keira answered Bruce’s questions about her parents as honestly as she could. 

“And you lived with your aunt after the accident?”

“Yes, that’s when we moved to the States.” Keira answered. Didn’t they have all of this information, according to Natasha? “We moved to New York after she died.”

“Why?” Dr. Banner looked up, distracted, as though no one could ever want to move to New York.

“Boredom. And I’m going to be a Broadway star.” Keira flicked her hair that was perfectly blown out from the high-tech blow dryer she’d used while captive. “I was just cast in a show, actually.”

“That’s your thing, right? You sing...and people...do what you want?” He raised his eyebrows quizzically.

“I guess so? I mean...I don’t...I don’t...I don’t use it ever.” Keira answered, her eyes shifting downward.

Bruce cocked his head in doubt. “Never?”

“Well...I -- I can make people feel things. Just by singing. If I focus hard enough, I can control them completely.” Keira explained, casting her eyes downward.

“Like last night? Steve told me about the dancing.”

“Yeah, the dancing. That was me. I -- I didn’t want anyone to be hurt...so I made them dance.” Keira started to shake with nervous energy.   
“You’re not in trouble, Keira. It’s okay.” A deeper voice sounded from the doorway. 

Keira looked up at the newcomer. Her eyes widened and her mouth formed an O. It was the man from yesterday, minus the beard. Fuck, she had been flirting with Captain America?

As if reading her mind, he said. “I had a beard yesterday. Didn’t think I would see you again so soon.” Then his lips twitched that irresistible smile, his teeth white and perfect. 

“Wait, you two know each other?” Bruce looked from Keira to Steve. 

“We’ve met.” Steve never took his eyes off of Keira. 

“Well, since you’re here Steve, maybe we can see a demonstration of Keira’s power.” Bruce started pulling out a set of headphones. “I have to say, I’m pretty curious about this whole mind control thing.”

“What do you mean? What do you want me to do?” Keira looked at him, frightened. 

“He wants you to use your powers on me.” Steve said simply, the grin still plastered to his face. “I’m actually very curious to see it work.”

“Are those noise-cancelling headphones? Because they won’t work with me, Dr. Banner. You’ll still hear everything.” Keira stalled for time.

“These are Stark tech headphones. I think that we’ll be just fine, but thank you for the concern.” Bruce smiled. “And I thought that I told you to call me Bruce.” 

“Come on, sweetheart. Show us what you can do.” Steve crossed his muscled arms over his chest. Keira cast her eyes downward to keep from ogling him. 

“Ok,” she relented. “But I want it known that I’m doing this under protest. I really don’t want to hurt anyone.”

The two men exchanged glances. This tiny thing had no idea of the crazy things they had seen. But she had managed to hold off eight Hydra snipers…Bruce put on the headphones, and nodded towards Keira to start. 

She thought only for a second of what she would sing, what she wanted him to feel. She closed her eyes to focus, then started to sing “Don’t You Worry ‘Bout a Thing” to Steve. As she sang, her voice rose more, and she became less afraid. Keira opened her eyes, and saw that Steve was slightly swaying, utter bliss in his eyes. Bruce looked from Keira to Steve, his eyes questioning, but it was easy to see the effect the song had on Captain America.

They wanted a demonstration right? Keira started singing “Hurt” by Johnny Cash. Steve grabbed a chair, sitting with his head in his hands, his face contorted in misery. He started to weep slightly. Bruce’s face reflected his astonishment. She decided to change up, since she couldn’t stand seeing the Captain so miserable. She quietly started on “La Vie En Rose” -- in English. Enamored by the song, Steve stood, his eyes locked with Keira’s. 

He held out his hand, and she took it, continuing to sing so as not to break the spell. He pulled her close to him, his hands pulling up hers in a waltz pose. She almost broke her song in her surprise as she faced his chest, then looked up into his beautiful blue eyes, so much darker than her own. 

Bruce interrupted. “I’m convinced. You can stop singing.” He pulled off his headphones.

Steve and Keira awkwardly parted, painfully aware of Bruce’s presence. The spell broke over both of them, the shyness returned. 

She was in so much trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More plot building. I promise something more exciting will happen soon.

“Are you ok?” Keira and Jenna were placed into what appeared to be an interrogation room after their sessions with Bruce and Wanda. They were starving when food was brought in, but both seemed to find no enjoyment and merely picked at their plates nervously. Jenna looked okay physically, but it was obvious that her experience with the tests had left her jarred mentally. 

“Not really. No. That woman. She’s..I don’t know. She kept making me use my powers.” Jenna put down her fork. “It’s like they know more about us than we do.” 

“We probably do.” Black Widow had slipped in undetected, followed by Captain America and the surly man with the metal arm who they introduced as Bucky.

“So you know that we’re not terrorists then, right?” Jenna’s eyes flashed in anger. “I mean, we weren’t with those guys last night.”

“We believe you.” Steve said evenly. 

The girls looked hopeful for a second, but Nat cleared her throat. “But we can’t let you return to your apartment, to your lives just yet.” 

“I thought that once we were proven to not be Hydroid or whatever, we were good?” Keira felt her pulse quicken in frustration. 

“Hydra. And you might not know their name, but they know who you are.” Metal Arm entered behind Steve and Nat. “Nat and I made a little visit to your place.”

“Hydra is looking for you. You are safest here. We have agents bringing you clothes and other items into the compound now.” Nat finished. 

“What do they want with us?” Keira found her irritation turn into true fear. If the Avengers were nervous about these guys, they must be truly scary.

“We have some ideas, but we want to do some more research. Meanwhile, it’s best if we keep you close by.” Steve said, crossing his massive forearms. 

“When can we go home?” Jenna asked, her eyes casting downward.

“You can go home now. But Hydra is looking for you. It’s best if you stay here.” Nat replied, her voice even.

“I’m in a play. On Broadway. Like, for real.” Keira answered the questioning eyes. “I need to go to rehearsal. Or I’ll lose the part.” She felt foolish explaining how much she wanted this part in a life and death situation. 

Steve sighed deeply, thoughtfully. “One of us can go with you to rehearsals.”

“Steve! Seriously? We can’t spare people to go with her just to a rehearsal! We have other commitments.” Nat cut in.

“We protect people. She needs our protection.” Steve wasn’t budging. 

“Look, if it’s all the same, we can take care of ourselves.” Jenna cut in. “I mean, I think we held our own against those dudes the other night. You know, kind of saved the city for you.” She rolled her eyes dramatically. 

“We get it Red, you’re awesome.” Bucky said, his tone brusque. “But those were just the junior Hydra people, the pawns. Now that they confirmed you are who they think you are, best believe they’ll send their A-team.”

“And you’re talented, but you’re untrained.” Nat interjected. “One of the reasons that we want you to stay here is that we think you have potential. But you need training. We can do that.”

The girls exchanged a look, then burst into laughter.

Keira put her hand to her chest, calming her amusement. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to laugh, but are you seriously trying to recruit us for the Avengers here?”

“Yes.” Steve said simply. His eyes were unmoving, serious.

“Ok then,” Keira heard herself saying. “We’ll stay here, we’ll...let you protect us….Captain America.”

Nat smiled. “Welcome to the Avengers ladies.”

The “rooms” where they were to stay temporarily in Avengers Tower were more like full-on apartments, except far nicer than any apartment either had inhabited. They were given a two bedroom place on a corner, with new furniture, a kitchenette, and a sitting room with a huge TV mounted above a fireplace. The beds were outfitted with the softest sheets and blankets, and the bathrooms had almost any toiletry they could require. 

“OK, this was the right decision. I take back all of my pissing and moaning.” Jenna remarked, admiring the artwork adorning the walls. “I mean, look at this place! And they’re going to pay us? Fuck yeah, sign me up for avenging!”

“It’s certainly nice, but this is weird. I mean, we went from ordinary people mostly, yesterday. We saved people. And now we’re...superheroes?” Keira plopped onto the sofa in the center of the room. “It’s just a lot to process.” 

“Yeah, it is. But we are. We did -- save those people. I mean, the Avengers saved the day in the end, but they would all be dead -- we would be dead -- if we hadn’t.” Jenna sat down next to her sister and faced her. 

“I know. But we weren’t supposed to use our powers. Auntie told us that. Mom and Dad never allowed it. Mom wouldn’t even use it to light the stove or anything. Is that how they found us?” Keira said. 

“I have to tell you something.” Jenna sighed. This was it. Now her sister would hate her. “I used my powers.”

Keira looked up, her eyes flashing in surprise. “What? When?”

“Six months ago? I used my shield to save a teenager that was about to get hit by a taxi. One of those psycho cab drivers, ya know? And...no one really noticed? Like, it happened, and everyone just took it as good luck, like God’s hand or something. No big deal, kid’s safe, everyone goes home happy?” Jenna paused for a second, taking in Keira’s reaction. 

“That’s it? I mean, you shouldn’t have used your powers, I guess, but you saved someone. But how did they just now find us?” Keira said.

“I…” Jenna faltered. “I didn’t do it just once. I did it a few times. A lot.” She glanced at her sister. “Don’t give me that look Keira! I had to save people. New York is dangerous, and people are always getting into scrapes, and, and, it felt great! Yes, it felt great to have some purpose, to help people. To save them. So yeah, I did it. I saved people, and now...I think that’s how those people found us.”

“But Jenna, Mom and Dad…”

“Are dead. Are dead because...I couldn’t save them. And neither could you.” Jenna got up and sauntered into the room she had claimed as her bedroom. 

Keira crossed the room to follow Jenna. “Don’t you dare bring them up! It wasn’t your fault! But now you think you can somehow make up for it by saving randoms.” She stood against the door, trying the knob and finding it locked.

Jenna threw the door suddenly, her eyes flashing in anger and close to tears. “Randoms? They’re people! And I saved them. Was I supposed to just watch people get hurt? Die?”

Keira shook her head guiltily. “No, no, of course not. And it’s...it’s good that you saved them.”

“Is it? And now these goons are after us, and Mom and Dad were terrorists or something, and...this is too much. Is there liquor in that fridge?” Jenna walked into the mini kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She shook her head disgustedly. “There’s some food stuff, but no booze.”

“Maybe in the main one down the hall?” Keira suggested, wanting to appease her sister. There was no reasoning with Jenna when she was angry with the world and self-righteous, and Keira could see her red curls starting to stand up with ire. 

Jenna flopped back down onto the couch in the main room. “Never mind,” she said, waving her hand. Keira had already left the apartment, needing to get away from her sister for a bit to fume in private.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more build up. I'm sorry this is so slow!

“So you gonna ask her out?” Bucky Barnes opened up the community fridge that stood in the large common area of the Avengers residential floor. He scanned the shelves for the 6-pack he had bought earlier. Alcohol had no effect on him since the serum, but like people with soda pop, he still enjoyed the taste of beer. 

Steve folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the sink. He felt tired, and he rarely felt tired anymore. “Who, Buck?” He shook his head to clear it. 

Bucky pulled a can free from the plastic rings and popped the tab with one hand. He took a gulp and fixed his eyes on Steve. He had to laugh at Steve’s willful denial. “Blondie? The singer chick. You couldn’t stop checking her out.”

“Keira? She’s cute.” Steve refused the beer Bucky held out towards him, and Bucky replaced it in the fridge. “But no. She’s...no. We’re going to be training together. I don’t want her to think I’m some creep.”

“You could never be a creep, Rogers.” Bucky rolled his eyes at his friend. “Nat and I both have said you need to get back out there.” He sipped his beer thoughtfully. “I might just ask her sister out. She’s hot.”

“Buck, really? You’ll probably work with her. And those girls have been through a lot.” Steve replied. He couldn’t help but remember dancing with her, how nice it felt to have his arms around her. 

“Life is short, Stevie. We should know that better than any of these guys. No one is promised tomorrow.” Bucky turned up the can and drained the liquid. 

“I’m not good at dating, Buck. And I don’t want to scare her off. When she sang to me, used her power on me, it was like our minds connected.” Steve shook his head. “She’s been through some bad stuff.”

Bucky had taken out another beer. “Okay, maybe not her -- but sometime, you have to get out there. And not just a one-night stand thing. That didn’t work out so well last time.” Bucky popped the tab on his second beer and grinned, remembering the girls that Steve had met at bars. 

Steve winced at the memories, remembering the various dates that he’d had where it was clear the girl was interested in Captain America and not really Steve Rogers, or the others who just wanted to tell the story that they bedded Cap. He sighed. He couldn’t put Keira through that mess with tabloids and exposure. “Sure, sure. As soon as we get them trained. You and Nat can set me up.”

“As soon as, as soon as...if I hear that one more time…” Bucky crushed the beer can in his fist, then deposited it into the recycling bin. “Ask her out. Bite the bullet. She’s a big girl, she can say ---” He was cut off by Steve shushing him at the sound of footsteps approaching.   
They looked towards the hallway to see Keira’s tiny figure approaching, her eyes widening at seeing the two super soldiers in such a domestic setting. Bucky grabbed the rest of the beer and turned to leave. “I’ll leave you to it.” He said, strutting towards his quarters.

Keira stopped short. “Did I interrupt something?” She asked.

“Nope.” Steve answered. “Just Buck being the jerk he always is.” He glanced down the hall at Bucky waving his middle finger at them. 

Steve focused his attention to Keira. “Can I help you with something?”

“Um, no...I just, um..” She fumbled. Why did this man make her so nervous? Oh yeah, because he was Captain America. “Looking for, um…” Her eyes landed on the various menus stuck to the fridge with magnets. “Takeout menus. My sister and I are going to order dinner. We live in Brooklyn, so we don’t really know what’s around here.” She spied a Thai restaurant menu and plucked it from the fridge. “This place any good?” She held up the menu to him.

“I don’t know...I’ve never had Thai food.” Steve answered.

Her blue eyes widened at him. “Wow, really? I love it.”

He took a deep breath, remembering Bucky’s words about taking chances. “Well, I haven’t had dinner, so maybe you can help me try it. What’s your favorite dish, and I’ll order that to try.”

“I’m kind of in the mood for Pad Thai. It’s kind of the spaghetti and meatballs of Thai cuisine.” Keira replied. “Do you eat tofu?”

“What’s tofu? I mean, I’ll probably eat it. I was in the Army, so…” he answered.

“It’s a soy product, like vegetarians eat it for protein. And it takes on the taste of --” She stopped at seeing Steve’s winced “ew” face. “Never mind. We’ll order yours with chicken.” She laughed, and his face relaxed into a grin. 

He found himself no longer tired, excited even. “FRIDAY, could you order us food from Plumeria Thai?” He spoke to seemingly no one.

A disembodied voice came from the walls. “Of course Captain Rogers. Tell me what you would like.” 

Keira was startled, but after some help from Steve, read off their orders from the menu. “And, um, FRIDAY?” She said carefully. “Could I please order a panang curry with prawns for my sister?” 

“Certainly,” the AI answered. “Your orders have been placed.”

“Wow, that’s...amazing.” Keira said. “I guess there are a lot of perks to being an Avenger.”

Steve grinned and rolled his eyes comically. “A few. It’s nice to get something for saving the world.” 

Keira found herself not knowing what to say to him, after all, he was Captain America and she was well, her. She took in his height -- at least a foot taller than her, his bulging muscles in the tight shirt. Did the man own a shirt in the correct size? He crossed his arms and smiled down at her, his dark blue eyes looking down into her icy blue eyes. Should she return to her quarters when their food arrived? Stay here with him? 

Her neurotic spiral was interrupted by Steve’s voice. “I’m going to wait on the balcony over there for our food. Would you like to join me? Or there’s a television set downstairs if you would like that better…” 

She giggled at the way he said television, as though it were a foreign concept, then remembered that he was older than TV. She calmed quickly, and said, “I’m not much of a TV person, honestly. I think some fresh air will be nice.” 

Steve led the way to the double doors towards the enormous balcony attached to the common area. LIke everything else about Avengers Tower, it was huge and luxurious. There were several comfortable chairs and two chaise lounge chairs set up, along with a small table equipped with four chairs. Steve pulled out a chair at the table and gestured for Keira to sit down. She sat down and saw him sit opposite of her. 

She sighed, afraid to meet his incredible eyes. She looked out towards the cityscape and took in the tall skyscrapers and faint sunset. It felt incredibly serene to be outside in the waning sunshine, high above the rest of the city. The fight with her sister came rushing back into her thoughts; it was in Keira’s nature to obsess over things and worry. Somehow, she thought, looking at the lovely deck and the beautiful man in front of her, maybe things would be okay after all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of smut in this chapter. Thanks for reading!

Jenna stomped around the gorgeous apartment, fuming at her sister. How dare she go up on her moral high horse like that? Treat her like some child? Some reckless child that was just showing off? She was helping people -- saving them -- and Keira had the nerve to talk to her like she was some villain? Well, we couldn’t all be like little miss perfect Keira, with her tiny figure and glossy blonde hair. And how about going public with all of this Broadway shit? Like that didn’t attract attention? 

She flopped onto the plush couch and flipped on the mounted flatscreen TV, surfing through the channels of streaming sites and stopping on a trashy reality show. Jenna smirked; Keira hated this kind of stuff and when she came back, it would annoy her that Jenna was watching it. She wanted a cigarette. Was smoking allowed in this place? She decided that she didn’t care, and went to find her purse. The agents had went through it, taking her phone for reprogramming and scanning, but surely they had left her cigs.

She had one lit and the windows open when she heard knocking on her door, and temporarily forgot her filthy habit. She opened the door to see Bucky, the man who had carried her back to the compound the night before. He smiled, then took the lit cigarette from her fingers, and took a long draw.

“These things’ll kill ya, ya know.” He took another long drag, then handed it back

“Should probably smoke two at once then.” She snarled. “Never mind. I’ll put it out.” She gestured him to come in, stubbing out the butt.

“Your sister asked me to bring this to you.” He held up the bag of takeout.

“Thanks, where is she?” Jenna motioned for him to come in, and started sorting through the plastic bag’s contents. 

“Out on the deck with Rogers.” He grinned again. “I think he’s putting the moves on her.”

Jenna rolled her eyes. “My sister has a stick up her arse. He won’t get far with her.” She pulled the food out and found some utensils in the kitchenette. “You want some of this curry?” She couldn’t really stay angry with her sister since she had ordered her Thai curry.

“No, I’m good.” He sat across from her at the small table and watched her dig into the food. It was good to see a woman unafraid to eat. 

“So,” she said between bites. “You like an alligator wrestler or something?” She gestured towards his arm. 

“Yeah, I only do this superhero gig as a tension release.” Bucky could always trade barbs. He opened the box of spring rolls, and took a bite of one. “Didn’t your parents teach you that it’s rude to pick at people?”

“Nope. They died when I was 8. Raised by my weird aunt and my sister. I’m feral.” She smirked. “I thought you people knew everything about Kir and me.”

“You people? Doll, I’m not like the rest of these guys. You can keep your secrets. I’m honestly not interested in how awesome your powers are.” Bucky grabbed another spring roll and stuffed it into his mouth. “And I’m sorry about your parents. Steve and I lost our parents young, too.” 

There was that smirk again. “You and Steve, eh? I remember my teacher talking about Captain America in history class. Aren’t you guys like 100 or something?”

“Something like that.” He finished the spring rolls. “I lost count a while ago.” He shamelessly stared at her red-stained lips as she finished her food. 

“Don’t worry sunshine, you don’t look a day over 90.” She carried the takeout containers to the bin and threw them in. She washed the few utensils, drying her hands afterward, then turned to face him still sitting at her table. “So what’s the plan, Gramps? You staying here tonight?”

He winced at the nickname, but damn if that smart mouth wasn’t a turn on. “You kicking me out?”

“Nope, I’m inviting you in.” She said slyly, making her intentions clear. He stood up against her height. “Unless you want me to kick you out.” 

“Is that a challenge?” He cocked an eyebrow, feeling his pants start to tighten. “Believe me doll, I can take you.”

“What was your name again? Stucky?” He was entirely too fun to tease.

“Bucky,” he bit down, his eyes roaming all up and down her body unabashed. He moved closer until he could feel her hot breath on his chest, hear her heart thumping beneath her full breasts. 

She looked into his steely blue eyes and licked her lips, willing him to kiss her. It was probably the dumbest move right now, getting involved with some weirdo from the Avengers, but her brain was frazzled from the events of the last 36 hours. 

He gently pulled her to him, his large hands planted on her waist. She looked up at him, and leaned forward, touching her lips to his. He responded hungrily, pulling her into him and deepening the kiss. She smoothed her palms flat on his solid chest, feeling the taut muscles beneath his thin henley. She pushed in closer, claiming his surprisingly soft lips and deepening the kiss. 

Jenna pulled away after lack of oxygen forced her. She gently guided him towards the couch, sitting him down and straddling his lap. He watched her, his blue eyes bright with desire. His hands stayed at his sides, his eyes raking over her curly red hair and green eyes. He took her face into his hands, and kissed her again, slower this time. Something in the hurt in her eyes that she tried to cover with the sass made him comfortable with her. The loss she had experienced, the strong insistence that she was fine belied a strength of which she herself was probably unaware. 

She breathed in his scent: leather, sweat, and diesel, and felt herself become aroused as his hands slid down her face, to her arms, then the sides of her bosom. She sighed contentedly, enjoying the feel of his body warming to hers. She closed her eyes, freeing her mind of thinking about anything except the feel of his hands as they started to roam her body wantonly, the feel of his lips as they trailed her neck, working up to the lobe of her ear. 

His hands worked the globes of her breasts, then slid down to grab the cheeks of her rear. His lips met hers again, and he felt her tongue slip into his mouth, and her arms slide around his neck. As though without control and on instinct, her hips started to grind into him, searching for friction. She moaned her arousal, sliding her hands into his thick brown hair. He let her control the speed and power of the kiss, cautiously touching her body and responding to her. 

Her hands slipped under his shirt, feeling the wall of muscle beneath. His length is hot and hard beneath her grinding center. He tasted like whiskey, his tongue rolling with hers, and she never wanted to come up for air. 

He felt her hands on the zipper of his jeans, pulling down the tab and slipping the button through the stitched hole. The kissing broke, with a pause of both of them looking at this new development. She held his gaze, and put her hand on his length, pulsing beneath the fabric of his boxers. 

He felt the heat creep into his cheeks. “What do you want?” He asked, kissing her face and looking into her aqua eyes. 

“I need to forget. I need to get out of my head for a bit.” She had thought far too much of the day’s events, that witch woman rooting around in her head, stirring up bad memories.

He knew that feeling well, the need to forget. For a moment, as he looked into her lovely eyes, he realized how vulnerable she was. “I can’t...I can’t do this. Not now.” He gently moved her off of his lap. 

“Um...ok.” She looked down, embarrassed blotches covering her face. “I...guess I’ll see you.”  
He stood and fixed his clothing, his own cheeks red and nervous. She had retreated to the other side of the room, staring at the sun setting out the window. Her arms crossed in front of her, she looked at the sky, tears starting. 

“Hey, pretty girl. Don’t do that.” He stood behind her and smoothed his hands around her waist, pulling her to him. “I like you. I just...I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret.”

“I think you need to leave.” Jenna said coldly.


	9. Chapter 9

Lars Heimlich watched the large blonde man pull out a chair on the deck for the tiny blonde woman. His fingers itched to pull the trigger on the glock in its holster, but there was almost no chance of getting a clean shot at this range. And he had to be good. Had to lay low for now. Soon enough, they would get her. The little girl who had grown up into this gorgeous woman with a voice powerful enough to control the world. 

She was alive. The daughter of Christopher and Claire Olson. Ridiculous that they thought they could leave Hydra. No one left Hydra. It may have taken them years, but they found the Olson family in the hills of West Virginia, living quietly with two children now. 

He remembered how happy they were when Claire became pregnant. How happy everyone was. This baby would be powerful, and smart, just like the parents. And then they could just breed a little army of mutant soldiers for them. 

The Olsons didn’t agree. Their child was not going to be a weapon. Somehow they suddenly got a conscience, or something. They had no problems with those fat paychecks before, and now they wanted out. No one quits Hydra. 

And all these years, he thought those kids were dead. Killed in the car accident that claimed their parents. Maybe she was smart like her mother, but Keira Olson was shit stupid about hiding. Auditioning on Broadway? It was really only a matter of time now. They would have her and her sister, too. Two for the price of one.

He looked at the lovely young woman talking to Rogers. She looked so much like her mother. Claire was beautiful too. How she was so taken with Christopher Olson of all men was beyond him. Curly red, wild hair and freckles. He looked like fuckin’ Bozo most of the time. His ability to read minds was handy though. 

Soon. Rogers was smitten with her, that much was clear. If they could take down Captain America and his pals with the spawn of the most powerful mutants ever, they’d be killing the whole nest of birds. How lucky were they going to get? 

Steve slurped up the spicy noodles, doing the best he could with the included chopsticks, until Keira smiled and fished a fork from the takeout bag. 

“These are actually really good. Thanks for getting me to try this.” He commented, nodding his thanks for the fork. He began scooping more noodles into his mouth. 

“Yeah, it’s one of my favorites.” Keira answered. 

Steve wiped his mouth and looked at Keira, her face focused on the plate of noodles and tofu in front of her. “So...how are you feeling? About..all of this?” He gestured to the Tower. “It’s a lot to take in, I know.”

“You could say that…” Keira spun the noodles aimlessly with her chopsticks, not looking up at Steve. Could she trust him? He was Captain America, for goodness sakes, wasn’t he supposed to be nice?

“Hey, we just want you girls safe. And maybe while you’re here, we can help you use those powers of yours.” He grinned and slurped the last of his noodles.

“I’m no superhero, Captain.” Keira said, looking down at her plate. 

“Not yet you’re not.” He took the plate of leftover noodles she handed towards him, grabbing his fork to finish her dinner. “But you can be. You will be.”

She felt his eyes piercing her, and the flush creep into her neck at his words. She watched him as he quickly cleaned up their dinner remnants, the muscles in his arms flexing and bouncing as he picked up the items and walked back inside to dispose of them. She couldn’t help but glance at his perfect bubble of ass as he walked away, her blush deepening. 

She watched him through the window as he strode down the hallway away from the kitchen area. She stood up from her chair, assuming that he had left, and well, perhaps it was time for her to get back to her place and sort out the row with Jenna. She was placing her glass in the communal dishwasher when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, seeing that Steve had returned, a huge smile on his face. 

She returned his grin, still blushing at the effect this man had on her. He held out a small, shiny wrapper towards her. “I thought that you might like some chocolate.” He said shyly. “I like to...have something sweet after I eat. And I...thought you might like one of these.”

Keira took the sweet from his hand and smiled, almost batting her eyelashes at his charm. “These are my favorite.” She whispered, her eyes meeting his. 

He gently covered both of her hands with one of his large ones. “You will be a hero, Keira. You already are. This is where you belong.”

If his strong hand was not holding hers, she would have dropped the shiny confection held between her fingers. His deep blue eyes locked with her aquamarine ones, and he leaned closer to her. Keira closed her eyes. Captain America was absolutely going to kiss her, and she was absolutely going to let him. 

“Rogers!” A voice called out with the sound of steps approaching. Steve quickly retreated from Keira, the moment lost. 

Keira turned to see a man in a Metallica thermal shirt and jeans that looked ratty but probably cost more than a week of her library salary. She didn’t need an introduction to recognize the interloper as one Tony Stark. His brown eyes rested on Keira, taking her in quietly, almost sizing her up. 

“So this is the nightingale you guys found.” His eyes drifted from her eyes to her chest, and she almost unconsciously folded her arms. “Thanks for saving our asses the other night, Aretha.” He put out his hand and smiled warmly, his eyes meeting hers again. 

Keira took his hand. “It’s Keira, Tony. Her name is Keira.” Steve said, his voice sounding like a warning. 

Tony grinned bigger. “It’s okay Cap. Keira can take a joke.” He was so damn charming, despite being an annoying ass. Keira found herself smiling at his confidence that everyone loved him and enjoyed his stupid nicknames.

“I came up here to invite you and your sissy to a little get together that we’re having on Friday. Welcome you guys to the team. Downstairs, there’s a bar and stuff. Dancing, booze, food. It’ll be a whole thing. Friday, 8 pm. Be there.”


End file.
